Dos sentimientos un destino
by Susakibo21
Summary: KakashixOC Kihara deberá tomar una decisión, seguir su vida amando a esa persona que la abandonó, o permitir que su corazón se enamore de nuevo
1. Chapter 1 UN HEROE EN KONOHA

CAPITULO 1 UN HÉROE EN KONOHA

"Cuando crees que lo perdiste todo…"

"¿Recuerdas Kakashi, el día en que nos conocimos? Yo estaba desesperada, y tú, sin dudar, me animaste y me ayudaste a salir de ese abismo que inundaba mi corazón.

Gracias a tí, surgió una nueva esperanza, algo que creía imposible, aun así, confié en tí, "sólo una vez más" me prometí.

No fueron las palabras que me dijiste ese día las que me impulsaron a detenerme, sino más bien, el sentimiento con el cual te dirigiste a mí. Jamás olvidaré ese día Kakashi, tú me salvaste.

Ese día era como cualquier otro, hacía lo mismo de siempre, la misma rutina.

Tal vez el problema no eran ellos, sino yo misma, y es que no podía negar que había cambiado, no era la misma de antes, mi vida se sentía tan vacía, tan llena de nada, por fuera intentaba disfrazar mis sentimientos negativos, y me salía bien, pero por dentro, el dolor me estaba matando.

No sé por qué Soka todavía me seguía aguantando después de tantas veces que le había pedido que me dejara sola, después de escucharme llorar hasta quedarme dormida, por un montón de noches sin fin, pero así son los amigos y él siempre se esforzó por animarme con una sonrisa en su rostro intentándo decirme que todo cambiaría para bien.

Y por mi parte, a mi nada de eso me interesaba… nada, ni nadie, sólo estaba sumergida en mis recuerdos esperando que tal vez, algún día él podría regresar a por mí.

Ya no aguantaba un segundo más de esta vacía y solitaria vida de amargura, no podía más, debía hacer algo para acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas. Comencé a correr en la oscuridad de la noche por la aldea, me dirigí hacia el bosque donde aseguré que nadie me seguiría, a los pocos momentos no resistí más y comencé a llorar, pero no me detuve, seguí deprisa hasta que me adentré en el bosque. Yo nunca pasaba por ese lugar, pero en ese momento lo menos que quería era encontrarme con alguien, deseaba estar sola.

Luego de un rato de correr, mermé el paso, estaba cansada y no creía que nadie me hubiera seguido, así que no era necesario continuar.

En un momento me detuve, observé el suelo, y noté que había una trampa.

No me asusté mucho, era muy fácil de reconocer, muchos ninjas ponen ese tipo de trampas ya sea para capturar animales salvajes o para defenderse de otros shinobi, no era un peligro porque se notaba su antigüedad, además de que ya no servía, sólo quedaba de ella los filos de metal con punta hacia arriba clavadas varios metros bajo el suelo, cualquier ninja o animal salvaje que cayera allí moriría al instante.

La trampa a simple vista no se notaba, pero como cuando estuve en la academia me enseñaron a identificar trampas como esas, la noté desde unos cuantos metros atrás.

Al principio no le tomé importancia, mas bien iba a cambiar de rumbo, pero después se me ocurrió una idea, una idea estúpida pero a la vez sentía que quizás esa era la única forma de acabar con mi pesar, y no tenía miedo, en serio, no lo tenía, porque no era la primera vez que lo intentaba pero quizás esta sería la única vez que lo lograría.

Así que me acerqué lentamente, mientras me movía sentí como si toda mi vida pasara en frente de mis ojos, como un cometa que no se detiene, sino que se pierde en la distancia, las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, "Perdóname", dije entre labios, como sí él pudiera escucharme. Cuando llegué hasta la orilla, me incliné, claro, no se podía ver bien la trampa, ya que estaba cubierto de hojas, sólo respiré profundo con la convicción de que lo haría, y es que... estaba segura de ello, pero en eso escuché una voz

—No lo hagas.

Por un momento dudé que fuera real, más bien pensé que era mi conciencia o algo así.

Pero era absurdo, alguien estaba ahí, detrás de mí así que me volteé para ver quien era.

—¿Qué?— Le respondí un poco confundida.

—No quieres hacerlo, ¿Cierto?

Se escuchaba muy convencido de lo que decía, aunque no podía ver bien su rostro por la oscuridad.

—¿Porque dice eso? ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de ello?

—Porque ya lo habrías hecho, sin pensarlo tanto.

—Usted no me conoce. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí, váyase lo haré de todas formas— le recalqué, aunque las palabras se me entrecortaban—. La muerte es segura, la vida no.

—Está bien, adelante, pero me quedaré para ver.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me hace esto? Usted no me conoce, no sabe por lo que estoy pasando— Grité, con un nudo en la garganta, era obvio que él no podía entenderme, estaba asustada, siempre lo había estado, tal vez ni siquiera quería hacerlo; morir, no era una opción, era huir de la realidad.

—Tal ves no, pero sé que con suicidarte no lograras nada.

—¿Alguna vez ha perdido a alguien? Dígame, ¿sabe lo que se siente quedarse solo?...— aclaré mirándolo en la oscuridad de la noche, y no mentía, la soledad se había convertido… en mi peor enemigo— yo sí.

—¿Y crees que esta es la única salida? ¿No has pensado en las personas o amigos que dejarás? porque también los estas abandonando a ellos— continuó el ninja, con una voz serena y tranquila, equilibrando de esta manera, la tensión del momento.

—¿Crees que les importaré?— Le dije esperando que la respuesta que me diera cambiara mi destino, aunque tal vez sólo me dijera sí, o no, pero eso no era lo que quería escuchar, sino una respuesta que proviniera desde su corazón.

Sólo pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que me respondiera:

—Escucha, tal vez no te interese lo que te voy a decir, pero lo haré de todas formas, de hecho, no suelo hablar mucho de ello— Un breve silencio— cuando yo era pequeño, mi padre era muy conocido como un gran ninja, se había ganado el respeto de muchos y sobre todo el mío— después de esas palabras, yo aún no entendía lo que quería decirme, pero ahora su voz se escuchaba más apagada que hacía unos momentos— pero por una misión, su vida cambió… y toda la aldea empezó a rechazarlo hasta que un día no aguantó más…—se detuvo, tal vez fue para encontrar las palabras adecuadas, o puede que haya sido por el simple hecho de recordar su pasado… sea como sea, fue claro en lo que quería enfatizar—: no aguantó, y decidió acabar con su vida.

Quedé boquiabierta, lo dijo de una manera que ni siquiera puedo expresarlo, y de hecho no pude decir ni media palabra, así que él continuó hablando:

—No sabes si alguien te extrañará, y no puedo decírtelo yo, pero lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que si te rindes ahora, no sabrás si hubieras podido llegar a ser feliz en un futuro, tal ves las cosas cambien, puede que tu vida se acomode y llegues a ser más feliz de lo que pudiste imaginarlo en tus sueños, pero debes continuar.

—Pero… ¿Cómo se vive una vida tan vacía? ¿Cómo se vive una vida tan llena de nada?, si nadie te necesita… para qué vivir entonces.

—Eso debes descubrirlo tú misma, yo sólo puedo ofrecerte mi mano, tú decides si aceptar mi ayuda o no.

Después de decir esto, él me sonrió, se acercó y me tendió la mano.

Sin dudarlo, la agarré y al acercarme bien pude observarlo mejor, un hombre alto, de cabello plateado, pero joven, y una máscara que sólo dejaba ver su ojo derecho… esa mirada...

—Soy Kihara

—Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake.

No sé por qué pero me sentí extraña al estar cerca de él y aún más al apretar fuertemente su mano, aunque me parecía tan sereno, y tan tranquilo...

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—Mmm, no te preocupes, yo no... Yo... —Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle —ah, me tengo que ir, lo siento, pero... gracias no olvidaré lo que me diji... dijiste.

Después de eso no recuerdo nada más, sólo la sensación de un pequeño golpe en mi espalda, que, sin embargo, me dejó inconsciente.

"Cuando crees que lo perdiste todo…

Siempre llegan personas que te ofrecen todo lo que creíste perdido"

Notas: este fue un capi pequeño, para ir al punto que quería tocar y era Kakashi y Kihara. Y aunque en este primer capitulo lo narré como si fuera Kihara la que hablaba, sólo será en este capítulo. De hecho las primeras palabras tratan de una conversación que ella tiene con Kakashi, y que lo pondré despues en el fic, ahí les aviso cuando. Espero que les guste el fic está dedicado a los fans de Kakashi y a todos los que les gusta la serie. Hay muchos secretos y otras cosas, después lo van a ir viendo.

¿Quién es la persona a la que se refiere Kihara en este capitulo? ¿a quien le estaba pidiendo perdón? ¿Qué otras cosas nuevas le ocurrirán el próximo día? ¿será que de verdad va a cambiar su destino?


	2. Chapter 2 Un sueño extraño

**CAPITULO 2 Un sueño extraño**

"Cuando crees que todo estará bien…"

—¿Dónde estoy?— Se dijo Kihara en voz alta, al abrir sus ojos y observar un lugar que, para ella, era extraño— ¿un bosque?... no, es un espacio muy pequeño para que sea eso, aunque se ven árboles, tierra a mis pies, pero no estoy precisamente en el suelo, puedo sentirlo; es más bien un edificio, o algo parecido— La chica observó su ropa, estaba sucia, con algunas heridas, como si hubiese peleado.

Al tocar su frente, sintió la bandana que tenía puesta— ¿Una bandana? Yo ya no uso bandana, ni soy ninja para estar peleando, eso quiere decir que estoy en un sueño, aunque todo esto lo siento tan real... ¿O será un genjutsu?

Siguió observando el lugar, todo estaba calmado, no podía percibir a nadie de pie o con intención de atacar, Kihara iba a continuar caminando pero no podía, era como si sus pies estuvieran clavados al suelo, cuando bajó su mirada para ver que era lo que le impedía moverse, notó algo que antes no había visto, un cuerpo, tirado en el suelo, no le podía ver su rostro, pero por las condiciones en las que estaba, se notaba que había muerto.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la marca que tenía— esa marca es…— En ese momento sonó el despertador, Kihara se levantó sobresaltada intentando encontrar su ruidoso reloj de madera para lanzarlo contra una pared y que dejara de sonar.

Cuando por fin se deshizo del despertador se volvió a acomodar en su cama y lo que vagaba por su mente era ese sueño— ¿Un sueño? No, más bien una pesadilla; esa marca, ya la he visto antes, pero no recuerdo dónde—.

Ese sueño que había tenido era un misterio, Kihara no solía recordar lo que soñaba, Y cuando lo hacía, eran pesadillas y cosas inexplicables; pero no por eso se iba a mortificar, después de todo… era sólo un sueño.

Luego de tranquilizarse, la chica volteó su rostro mirando la habitación, un poco perdida sobre lo que le había pasado el día anterior.

Hasta ese momento Kihara había olvidado completamente lo que le había ocurrido en la noche. De hecho, el recorrido hacia su casa era un misterio, no recordaba cuando había llegado, lo único más obvio es que ese hombre del día anterior la había llevado hasta su habitación, "Que extraño, pero ni siquiera me conoce como para saber dónde vivo, o... ¿fue un sueño? ¡No! tiene que ser real. Él me salvó estoy segura, pero ¿quién es? su nombre era Kakashi... que raro, es como si ya lo conociera... por su vestimenta no hay duda de que es un ninja de la aldea, un chunin o un jonin."

Kihara ni se quería levantar, tenía tantas cosas en que pensar. Tantas preguntas para sí misma.

¿Por qué había intentado acabar con su vida? ¿Acaso pensaba que esa era la única solución? ¿Por qué él la salvó? ¿Sería que su vida aún era valiosa para alguien?

Por supuesto que no sería así en el caso de Kakashi, a quin que sólo había visto una vez y que era un completo extraño para ella.

Pero, ¿y Soka? Ese chico que jamás se callaba, y que para los demás era sólo un fastidio, pero para Kihara siempre fue un amigo, se habían conocido cuando tenían catorce años de edad, y jamás se había separado de ella.

Él era su mejor amigo.

Por otro lado, no eran los demás que habían cambiado... era ella. Toda la aldea continuaba igual que siempre, solamente ella pasaba encerrada, sin relacionarse con nadie.

Había sido su decisión alejarse de todos, ella había decidido su vida presente, pero tal vez si volvía a ser la misma chica alegre de antes, los demás la tomarían en cuenta de nuevo.

Un ruido hizo que Kihara bajara de las nubes, Sakura estaba tocando la puerta de su habitación. ¡Cuánto le fastidiaba eso! Sin embargo, esa vez no quiso discutir.

Sakura estaba muy alterada. Hizue, el dueño de la casa donde alquilaban estaba exigiendo el pago de la renta.

Kihara llevaba como un año de retraso, y Hizue estaba harto de esperar.

—Esto te pasa por no conseguir trabajo.

—Escucha Sakura, no me vuelvas a…

Kihara respiró profundo, ese no era el momento oportuno para discutir, si quería cambiar su vida, debía comenzar primero por su hogar, es decir, Sakura.

Su relación con ella no era la más aceptable para una madre, y aunque a veces la sacara de quicio, debía admitir que se trataba de una niña después de todo.

—Sakura… no quiero que peleemos. Guarda tus reproches para después, ahora tengo que pensar en qué le voy a decir a Hizue.

—¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuando eres tan paciente?

—Desde hoy. Ahora ve a dar un paseo o algo mientras veo como arreglar esto.

Kihara intentó por todos los medios de convencer al dueño de la casa, pero no logró lo que esperaba. El señor le pidió a la rubia que desalojara la casa, le daba una semana de tiempo, y después, le alquilaría a alguien más confiable y honrado.

Además le hizo saber su descontento por el desorden y la falta de limpieza del apartamento. Claro que esto era generado solamente por Kihara, ya que Sakura sí era una persona que le gustaba el orden.

—Y ahora, ¿Qué voy a hacer?— Se quejó la chica, recordando las palabras que el Hatake le había dicho: "Tal vez tu vida cambie"

—Y yo que pensaba que se refería a cambiar para bien.

Sin un solo cinco en su bolsillo, la chica no tuvo otra, que acudir a la única persona que podía ayudarla; Iruka.

No era que Kihara se llevara de maravilla con él, de hecho llevaba mucho sin hablarle, sólo por medio de Sakura en la Academia y en las reuniones aburridas de padres; sin embargo, ella siempre lo esquivaba para evitar sermones.

Pero no podía negar que este chunin era obsesivo a la responsabilidad y solidaridad con respecto a la aldea en general… no le podría decir que no.

Por otro lado, no contaba con Soka, porque vivía con su hermana, que por cierto, no aguantaba a Kihara, le caía mal en todo sentido. ¿Razones? No tenía idea, pero el punto es que se negaría a aceptarla en su casa.

Y si por alguna extraña razón, le permitiera vivir allí, Yugao, la enamorada de Soka, la asesinaría en un instante, y eso sería sencillo considerando su especialidad como parte del ANBU. A Kihara no se le hacía difícil imaginar qué era lo que le molestaba a esta chica. Eran celos, aunque considerando la situación, y no por ser tan negativa, la rubia sabía que había una gran diferencia entre ellas dos, Yugao era muy linda y ella… no se podía comparar con la ANBU.

Por esas razones su única posibilidad de conseguir ayuda era buscando a Iruka. Y pedirle que las dejara vivir unos días en su casa hasta conseguir un trabajo.

Ahora Kihara tenía nuevas inquietudes que agregar a su mente. Sin embargo, jamás imaginó las nuevas noticias que le darían ese mismo día.

"Cuando crees que todo estará bien…

Alguien o algo siempre estará allí para joderte todo lo bueno".


	3. Chapter 3 Buenas noticias

CAPÍTULO 3 BUENAS NOTICIAS

"Cuando crees que todo va mal…"

—¿Qué haces por aquí?— preguntó sorprendido Iruka al ver llegar a Kihara a su casa, no era normal que ella lo visitara.

—Hola… Iruka— saludó la rubia, y seguidamente, le comentó lo ocurrido, y cuánto necesitaba de su ayuda. Le prometió que buscaría trabajo y que le pagaría todo. Aunque muy para sus adentros, sabía que no lo iba a cumplir.

—Mmm, creo que no tengo otra opción. Jamás podría decirles que no a Sakura o a ti… mmm, ¿No quieres pasar a desayunar?

—No gracias— respondió cortante Kihara, no era que no tuviera hambre, sino que no estaba acostumbrada a estar con otras personas— mejor me voy...

—Bueno si eso es lo que quieres… ah, espera Kihara, desde ayer en la noche te estaba buscando para decirte algo importante, pero no te encontré ni en tu casa, ni con Soka.

Kihara recordó lo de el día anterior. Obviamente no la había encontrado porque estaba en el bosque a punto de suicidarse. Y cuando ella estaba al borde de la muerte, pensando que no significaba nada para nadie, Iruka la buscaba para decirle algo de mucha importancia.

—De hecho Soka me dijo que querías estar sola, por eso te dejé de buscar.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, los ancianos te citaron, deberías ir de una vez— dijo Iruka con expresión seria.

—¿Los ancianos?

¿Qué era eso tan importante? ¿Acaso Kakashi había sido capaz de contarle al Hokage el incidente del día anterior?

"No, Iruka dijo que me había buscado desde ayer, así que no podría haber sido eso"

—¿Para qué quieren verme, Iruka?

—No lo sé, solamente me dijeron que era importante.

—Pero el Hokage no me cita desde que dejé de ser ninja, hacen muchos años.

—Lo sé, pero tranquila, no creo que sea nada malo.

—Bueno, supongo que la manera de averiguarlo es ir—Dijo en tono pensativo, y reflexionando sobre su futuro encuentro con el Hokage y posiblemente también con los dos ancianos. Realmente no pensó en que esto ocurriría, pero tarde o temprano debía enfrentarlos.

—Si quieres te acompaño, necesito recoger unos informes antes de ir a la academia. Debo ordenar a los nuevos genin.

Iruka cerró la puerta de su casa y se encaminó con la chica hacia la Torre, ella no pudo más que aceptar, no quería entrar a ese lugar sola.

—Por cierto, te felicito.

—¿Por qué Sakura se graduó?

—Sí, y porque Naruto también lo logró.

—¿Naruto? Yo… yo no lo sabía.

Iruka sonrió.

Sabía lo feliz que hacía a Kihara, recibir buenas noticias sobre Naruto, talvez era lo único que la levantaba de un día de depresión.

Duraron un rato caminando, como Iruka no iba con planes de conversar, la mente de Kihara se centró en lo que le había ocurrido en la noche pasada, y el sueño extraño que tuvo.

Después de unos minutos de caminar, llegaron a la oficina del Hokage, hacía mucho que Kihara no entraba ahí.

Algunos de los chuunin que estaban ahí se le quedaban viendo raros, "seguro es por la ropa" pensó. Y es que ella acostumbraba usar ropa un poco tapada, Soka ya le había dicho que esa ropa era de abuelita y Yoshi, su hermana, una vez le dijo que su abrigo era anticuado". Pero bueno así es como se sentía cómoda, así que intentó ignorarlos y continuar.

—Ya llegamos— Afirmó Iruka. A continuación comenzó a tocar la puerta

—¿Qué será lo que quiere decirme?— Preguntó la chica un poco confundida. Aunque en el pasado se había llevado muy bien con el Hokage, hasta el punto de considerarlo un padre, desde el día que abandonó el cargo de chuunin eliminó toda relación que haya tenido con los ninja de la aldea, con excepción de algunos cuantos.

—No lo sé, sólo dijo que era importante— respondió Iruka.

En ese momento un hombre abrió la puerta, un chuunin de la aldea, de cabello parado. Adentro estaban el Hokage junto con Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane, los miembros del consejo de Konoha.

En eso el Hokage tomó la palabra:

—Que bueno Kihara, pudiste venir, te estábamos esperando.

—Lord Hokage— dijo Kihara saludándolo y a la vez mostrando respeto, aunque ella no le gustaba mencionar el 'Lord', mejor lo hizo al estar presentes los otros dos ancianos.

—Bien quisiéramos hablar contigo a solas Kihara— le dijo Homura, uno de los ancianos.

Al decir eso, tanto Iruka como el otro chuunin se retiraron.

—¿puedes cerrar la puerta?

—claro— le dijo la chica mientras lo hacía, y mientras se le pasaban mil cosas por la mente. "¿qué será eso tan importante que deben decirme?"

Después de unos segundos de silencio el Hokage comenzó a hablar.

—Son trece años, qué rápido que pasa el tiempo ¿no crees?

Al decir eso Kihara captó de una vez sobre qué querían hablar.

—¿Es sobre Naruto? ¿Qué sucede con él?— dijo un tanto asustada "espero que no le haya pasado nada"

—Seguro Iruka debió de informarte ya, que Naruto sí logró graduarse después de todo— continuo hablando el Hokage.

—Sí él me lo mencionó hacen unos cuantos días.

—Al graduarse Naruto ha demostrado, no que puede controlar al zorro por supuesto, sino que tiene la edad para lograrlo.

—Pero, aún es muy joven— Le dijo la chica, pensando que estaba exagerando un poco.

—Es cierto, Naruto apenas está comenzando a ser un ninja, y puedes estar segura que conseguiremos el jonin más apto para que lo entrene—le respondió el Hokage.

—¿Recuerdas Kihara, la petición que nos diste hacen unos años?— interrumpió la anciana.

—Claro, les rogué que me dejaran acercarme a él, pero ustedes dijeron que era muy peligroso y que no querían que se repitiera el mismo incidente.

—Pues lo hemos estado reconsiderando desde hacen unos meses, y al ver un progreso en Naruto, pensamos en que podríamos quitarte esa restricción.

Por un momento, la expresión de Kihara reflejó su duda, no sabía si estaban hablando en serio.

Cuando ella les había hecho esa petición, le habían dicho que era algo muy riesgoso y muy poco probable de aceptar, pero ya habían pasado varios años; de hecho ya Kihara hasta había perdido las esperanzas de que cambiaran de opinión. Después de escuchar a la anciana hablar, Kihara no pudo decir ni una sola palabra, sencillamente estaba intentando acomodar un poco las ideas en su mente.

—Aun así debes tener cuidado, si notas algo extraño es mejor que te alejes y nos lo hagas saber de inmediato— replicó el anciano un tanto serio, y demostrando con esto que no se trataba de una broma— Yo no estuve de acuerdo en un principio, me pareció que era muy riesgoso para la aldea. Pero claro… no puedo tomar decisiones por mi cuenta.

—Este es un tema muy delicado, de hecho hasta tuvimos que consultarlo con Danzō personalmente— Afirmó la anciana interviniendo de nuevo en la situación.

—¿Danzō? ¿Y que tiene que ver él en todo esto?— Cuestionó la joven alterada de sólo escuchar ese nombre—. Pensé que yo ya no le interesaba desde que…

—Sabes la autoridad que Danzō puede tener, y sabes también que tienes prohibido hablar de ese tema en voz alta— interrumpió Koharu.

—Lo siento— agregó Kihara bajando la mirada y recordando lo que ese 'tema'" significaba para ella. Y manteniendo su posición de sumisión a las órdenes del consejo.

—En fin, para no alargar más esta reunión…— Comentó el Hokage, que se había mantenido en silencio los últimos momentos— llegamos a la conclusión de que Naruto puede acercarse a ti.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica olvidando por completo a Danzō o al tema anterior.

—Recuerda que debes tener precaución— Señaló Homura— No es para que te lo tomes a la ligera y cometas un error, si algo así ocurriera podrías poner en peligro a la Aldea.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta. Y no saben cuánto se los agradezco. Yo...

En ese momento la interrumpió la anciana:

—Pero

—¿ah? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Naruto no sabe que tú eres su hermana, aunque tienes el derecho de decírselo, creo que no es conveniente que lo hagas, por lo menos por ahora; la estabilidad emocional del niño no es muy apta como para recibir ese tipo de noticias— le dijo la anciana, a lo cual Kihara se dio cuenta de que no lo había pensado: "13 años de estar sólo, y que yo llegue y le diga así como así que soy su hermana... no puedo hacerlo", pensó, pero con un tono de voz que los demás pudieron escuchar.

—Tal vez es mejor dejarlo para después, ahora sólo encárgate de acercarte a él como una nueva amiga, así evitaremos cualquier problema que se pueda ocasionar— le dijo el Hokage

—Es una buena idea— le dijo, y por unos segundos todo se quedó en silencio, a lo cual Kihara les agradeció y se despidió con una pequeña reverencia, al cerrar la puerta, se sentía diferente, "es tal como él lo dijo, si hubiera muerto ayer me hubiera perdido de este maravilloso día. Es como si todo se estuviera acomodando, o eso espero."

"Cuando crees que todo va mal…

Puede llegar una pequeña cosa que lo cambie todo"


	4. Chapter 4 MUCHO GUSTO NARUTO

Se está editando…pronto lo subiré.

Gracias!


	5. Chapter 5 EL ENCARGADO DEL EQUIPO 7

Se está editando…pronto lo subiré.

Gracias!


	6. Chapter 6 ADAPTANDOSE A SU NUEVA VIDA

Se está editando…pronto lo subiré.

Gracias!


End file.
